


Bedfellows

by Bloodysyren



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Coffee flavored kisses, M/M, Nipple Play, Tentacle Jobs, Throat Fucking, it’s basically tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Venom finally gets Eddie into bed and turns out, Venom is a pretty solid lay.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 48
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Bedfellows

Eddie finished pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee. He stirred in a few spoonfuls of sugar and a dash of creamer. He was just about to take his first grateful sip of the day when he felt a gentle prod to his backside. He jumped and nearly spilled his coffee all over the counter.

"What are you doing?!" He yelped to the empty apartment. He set his coffee down and turned to lean against the counter, trying to protect his ass from further intrusion.

"You seemed tense." Venom whispered huskily inside his head, "I was just trying to help you relax."

"Well, how about you don't try that when I'm holding a scalding hot drink?" Eddie replied a little defensively.

"Here..." He took a few grateful gulps, walking into his bedroom and setting the coffee carefully on the table. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stripped off his worn t-shirt and relaxed against the pillows.

"Now we can continue, where there's no chance of burning my skin off." He felt those delicate tendrils slithering along his legs towards his half-hard sex, pulling his pants off of his warm body.

"Eddie, we really like you." Venom hissed, those tendrils turning into fingers which scraped appreciatively down Eddie's strong thighs. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of Venom squirming across his bare skin lull him into a daze.

"I want to taste Eddie..." Venom's head finally appeared from the muck and his clawed fingers held down Eddie's hips as he lowered that long tongue, saliva dripping hot against Eddie's twitching sex. He cracked his eyes open and nearly flinched,

"Just watch those teeth, alright?" His head fell back against the pillow as Venom's tongue lashed around him, stroking and pulsing. Eddie shivered and gripped the sheets beneath his hands.

"Can I taste here?" Venom let a small tendril snake between Eddie's legs to brush against his entrance.

"I mean...I haven't showered...It might be a little gross..." Venom didn't seem to care as a slick tentacle stroked up Eddie's ass. The reporter shuddered and relaxed against the sheets, feeling his body flush red. Venom's tongue continued to stroke him gently while those long deadly fingers oozed around his hips. Venom kept sliding that black goopy tendril against Eddie's entrance until the reporter was shuddering in his grip.

"Are you going to put it in?" Eddie asked breathlessly, groaning as he felt Venom press his probing tentacle hard against his ass.

"Is that what Eddie wants?" Venom whispered huskily, that tongue pulsing again, making Eddie's cock leak prejack.

"Yeah, I mean...Otherwise it just feels like you're teasing me...Nnngh! Ahh!" Eddie felt Venom push delicately inside, making him arch his back in pleasure. The slick appendage slid a little deeper, and Venom watched attentively as Eddie shivered and moaned.

"Do you want to come, Eddie?" Venom's question was so innocent and so dirty at the same time that Eddie almost laughed.

"Of course. That's kind of the whole point of all this..." Eddie felt Venom's tendril pulse and thicken, squirming inside of him. He was panting and sweaty now, loving the slick pressure of the symbiote's tongue.

"Do you want more?" Venom experimentally let two more tentacles glide over Eddie's chest, curling around his dusky nipples. The reporter groaned and shuddered, drunk on pleasure.

"Ooooh yeah..." Eddie felt that wet tongue tighten around him as the small tentacles pulsed around his nipples. The appendage in his ass pulled out slightly and pushed back in, thickening, stretching him deliciously. Venom growled, saliva dripping off of those razor-sharp teeth. Eddie was clearly enjoying himself.

"Ohh, babe...more...Please...Give it to me...." Eddie's voice was husky with lust. Venom smirked dangerously and more tendrils snaked around Eddie's arms and legs, holding him spread-eagled to the bed. The black oozing appendages slid into his mouth, gently fucking his throat as the others squeezed his nipples and pulsed deeper and thicker in his ass, stretching him wide open.

"Mmmmmph!" Eddie groaned, breathing hard through his nose as the tendrils in his mouth receded and tangled in his hair. He moaned and pushed his hips up, feeling Venom's tongue squeezing his balls too, pulsing around him. The tendrils in his ass were sliding in and out. It was the most intense fuck he had ever had. His nipples were getting more sensitive and the small tentacles were sliding over his chest, making him shudder.

Venom made a dangerous noise again, every thrust in Eddie's tender ass was making him more wound up. He wanted to see Eddie come, to taste that sweet nectar. Venom pulsed the appendage in Eddie's ass, fucking the reporter. He slid the tendrils deeper, loving the growing heat of Eddie's body.

"It's so hot inside Eddie..." Venom whispered inside the reporter's head. Everything was moving and pulsing and slick. It was a sinfully hot fuck. Eddie was shuddering beneath those tendrils, moaning like a beast in heat. He could feel himself getting close.

"Oooh! Fuck babe!" Eddie's eyes were squeezed shut, the sensations of pleasure washing over him again and again. His nipples were being squeezed so wonderfully, back arching as Venom lapped at his dripping cock, tendrils snaking around those delicate bundles of nerves. His ass was tightening against the large appendage in his ass; sliding in and out, making him dizzy with pleasure.

It thickened again and shoved deeper, making Eddie bite his lip, shivering in that slick warm grip. Venom could taste Eddie's release as he spilled uncontrollably with a loud moan, feeling Venom pulse inside of him, that dark goo coating his insides, making him see stars. Venom slowly released the reporter, uncurling his tentacles from around Eddie's wrists and ankles; pulling free from his spent body.

"Is Eddie satisfied now?" Venom whispered gently as Eddie seemed to collapse even further into the bed.

"Oh yeah, babe, you were perfect...." Eddie said sleepily. Venom stretched himself over Eddie's body, that black ooze covering him in its slick warmth. He cradled the reporter's body until Eddie fell into a gentle sleep.

"We will always keep you safe," Venom said to himself as Eddie stirred a little in his sleep.


End file.
